


Four Times Jack Didn't Call Sara, And One Time He Did

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the title isn’t obvious enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times Jack Didn't Call Sara, And One Time He Did

**The Broca Divide**

Where is she? His woman, his mate. He wants her, needs her. He could have sworn she was with him not too long ago, all blonde hair and blue eyes. “Sar…Srrr”, his voice is slurred; it must be the drugs they gave him before locking him away in this room, away from his love. He needs her. He is lost in this room, down in the dark. His mind, his heart, his body, all call for her. She belongs at his side. 

**Brief Candle**

It’s not until Jack’s unloading his pack a few days back from P3X-8596 that he finds the small notepad with the beginnings of his letter. ‘Dear Sara’ stares at him from an otherwise clean page. He never had figured out what to tell her. Leaving out any and all aspects of the mission, there wasn’t much else to say besides stuff he hadn’t even allowed himself to think about yet.

He takes a second before ripping the sheet of paper from the pad, but stops before scrunching it up. Dear Sara… The words are there, written plain as day in front of him. The prelude to more words. Words that scare, words that heal. 

Jack shoves the paper in a drawer.

**Fire And Water**

“He’s dead” Jack chokes over the phone.

“Who’s dead?” She’s dreading the fact that this may be another nightmare and she’s afraid that he’ll whisper their son’s name.

“Daniel.” Jack’s voice is raspy; he’s either crying or drunk.

Sara thinks one of the men on Jack’s team may be named Daniel, but she can’t remember. “Oh Jack, I’m so sorry.” Honestly, she doesn’t know what to say. Jack never told her when his people died.

“I don’t know Sara, I don’t know what to...I can’t loose…he…again…god!” She lays in bed, silently listening to Jack’s hitched breathing, his half-mad ramblings and desperate words. As Jack slowly quietens down, Sara wipes at the tears falling from her face onto the pillow.

**Solitudes**

The Air Force calls her. Apparently she’s still listed as his next of kin. A polite southern voice dances along the phone line informing her of Jack’s injuries; broken leg, cracked ribs, the works. She is uneasy about the relief she feels that it really isn’t her place to worry about him any more. She still does anyway.

She agrees to pick him up; from the surface that is. Despite seeing what she saw earlier in the year, and knowing it has something to do with what Jack does in that mountain, she doesn’t have any kind of clearance, and it is a wonder they are letting her through the front gate. Must have been one hell of a security breach.

He tumbles into her car with familiar grace, stretching his leg cast out on the back seat and immediately falling asleep. His doctor hands her his pain meds, instructions and tells her that Jack will be a little doped up for a while, so just take him home and dump him in bed. 

And she does just that. The drive into the Springs is blissfully quiet, but for Jack’s soft snore. In a way Sara finds it a comfort. Getting him out of the car and into his house is the tricky part. He’s all limbs and laughter, sniggering at her attempts to manhandle him through the front door.

She does eventually manage to get him on the bed. Horizontal once again, he calms, quietly watching her as she sits next to him and smooths his brow. They’re both smiling at one another until Jack’s eyes slide shut. She continues to smooth his hair, before rising and placing a chaste kiss on his forehead. He’s almost asleep when she hears his whisper “Thanks for staying with me in the ice.” 

**Within The Serpent’s Grasp**

He doesn’t call, just shows up unannounced one dark and stormy night. He looks as if he hasn’t even realised it’s raining. They regard one another for a moment before she steps back and allows him entrance to her home.

He looks nervous, which just doesn’t sit right with who Jack is. “I ah..., I don’t think I’m going to make it next week.” He gives as an explanation for his presence. He pulls out a damp envelope from his pocket and hands it to Sara. Charlie’s name is scrawled on the front, the ink just about to run on the paper. Sara closes her eyes and bows her head. “Ok” she whispers. She sounds defeated and Jack can’t help but reach out to touch her chin. “Hey.” She gives him a half smile, but her heart’s not in it. She didn’t want to expect it, but she knew sooner or later, Jack wouldn’t be coming with her to Charlie’s grave on the anniversary of his death. Whether it was through his own fault or not, it was only the second year. Two years since they’d lost the one thing holding them together.

Jack’s arms come around her gently, holding her in the foyer, pressed against his wet clothing. He’s obviously trying to comfort her, but the ridiculousness makes her laugh. “You idiot” she lightly scolds, and she can feel Jack grinning into her neck. “I really am sorry” he says against her skin. She knows he’s telling the truth. He’s not the same man anymore.   
She still hasn’t let go of his wet clothes. Jack exhales and the air shifts her collar. It’s too easy to stand in the foyer with him, wrapped around one another with the rain dancing in the background. It’s too easy to shift slightly, and brush her lips against his, kiss him like there will be no tomorrow.

It’s too easy for them to fall into bed, make love; fuck. Pre-mission sex. Because she knows why he won’t be here next week. She also knows he might not be coming back. They’ve done this dance before.

Hours later, when the tears have all dried up and Jack is nothing more than a cold sheet, she fetches the soiled envelope, the wet paper almost tearing apart by itself. Charlie deserves more. She opens the envelope and takes the equally damp note inside. On one side is scrawled ‘Dear Sara’; on the other it says ‘Love Dad’.


End file.
